Percy jackson:Le fils du temps
by RAFstyleproject
Summary: Une quète,une simple quète,une simple quète où le temps m'est compté,où Annabeth est retenue prisonnière au Quebec.Je n'est pas le droit à l'erreur,sa vie est en danger,la mienne aussi,mais j'ai l'habitude.Si j'avais su que cette quète ne serait que le début de mes ennuis,que le début d'une aventure sans relache,sans merci.Je suis Percy Jackson,fils de poseidon,je suis maudit.


BIP BIP BIP

-HAAAAAAA!Sale réveil! M'écriais-je avant de le balancer à l'autre bout de ma chambre.

j'avais la tête en compote, l'impression que le minotaure en personne m'avait sauté dessus toute la nuit, car cette nuit-là encore, mon cauchemar avait repris. Toutes les nuits depuis la grande bataille, je rêvais normalement et VLAM! Le décor changeait et mon cauchemar reprenait.

Aujourd'hui c'était mon dernier jour de cours, je savais que je passait dans la classe supérieur et que le lycée me reprenait, et pour un demi-dieu hyperactif c'est plus qu'un exploit.

Je n'avait aucune envie de me lever, mais il le fallait bien, j'enfilait un tee-shirt propre et partit en direction de la cuisine.

Une odeur de café et de toasts grillés envahissait la pièce, ma mère préparait des pancakes et Paul, mon beau père, s'occupait du café:

-bien dormit? me questionnât ma mère sans lever les yeux de sa poêle

-ouai, aussi bien que pourrait dormir un demi-dieu.

Si je lui précisait ça, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que les demi-dieux ne dorment jamais normalement, nous faisons très souvent des rêves prémonitoires, par exemple je connaissais mes notes à l'avance:

-Percy n'oublie pas qu'après demain je vous accompagne toi et Rachel à la colonie

J'hochais la tête , la bouche pleine de pancakes .Je finis mon petit déjeuner en vitesse et me préparai pour ma dernière journée. Une fois propre et habillé je partit avec Paul dans la voiture.

C'est lui qui lançât la conversation:

-Alors, prêt pour ta dernière journée?

-ouai

Un silence gêné s'installât:

-Je suppose que l'on peut parler de certaines choses maintenant...comme les filles...et j'ai remarqué que tu t'intéressais à cette fille, Annabeth.

L'entendre prononcer ce nom me fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur, la vérité, c'est qu'après la grande bataille, on avait commencé à sortir ensemble , et, sans me vanter je m'occupait bien d'elle, on allait au restaurant ,au cinéma, j'allais même au musée avec elle.

Et un jour elle avait comme disparue, dans le sens où elle ne répondait plus au téléphone, elle ne pouvait jamais sortir, même jamais me parler. Cela faisait presque un an que je n'avais même pas entendue le son de sa voie:

-Percy tu rêves?

-hein?

Nous étions arrivés devant le collège Goode. Paul me laissa devant les grilles et partit se franchis les grilles du collège et partit vers l'entrée du réfectoire, là où normalement mon ami, mon SEUL ami m'attendait. Il s'appelle Mark, mais tout le monde l'appelait l'agent secret du FBI, allez savoir pourquoi. Il est vrai que Mark n'est pas très causant, il n'est pas du genre à sauter partout où crier dans tous les sens , non, Mark était plutôt quelqu'un de calme et posé, du genre discret, il ne souriait quasiment jamais, enfait il ne souriait jamais. Personne ne savait quoique ce soit de lui, je savais seulement qu'il vivait avec sa mère dans un petit appartement modeste à Manhattan.

Je le cherchais du regard et le vit discuter un peu plus loin avec un adolescent qui devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne serais dire où et quand. Je m'adossai alors contre un arbre et attendit aussi patiemment qu'un hyperactif pouvait le faire.

Lorsque la cloche sonnât, Mark me rejoignit et nous allâmes en cours.

Je voyait bien que Mark ne voulait rien me raconter, je décidât alors de jouer au jeu auquel Mark et moi jouions lorsque que l'on s'ennuyait ,un peu comme maintenant, en fait, je lui posait des questions sur l'heure qui l'était dans n'importe quel pays et Mark me répondait à la seconde qui suivait. Nous jouâmes à ce jeu pendant un quart d'heure, jusqu'à que l'on toque à la porte, mr Graams , notre nouveau CPE entrât et vint se poser devant le tableau. Physiquement ,il me faisait penser à un sergent asiatique à la retraite avec ses yeux bridés qui vous scrutaient sans vous lâcher, ses bras musclés, ses traits sévères et ses sourcils épais toujours froncés et ses longs cheveux plaqués en arrière recouvert d'une épaisse couche de gel, à tous moment il pouvait me désigner du doigt et m'ordonner de faire 100 pompes ,et même ci il ne l'avait jamais fait, je penses que j'obéirais sans problèmes:

-bonjours tout le monde je ne serais pas long ,je viens chercher mr Percy Jackson et Mr Mark Davidson

Nous nous levâmes alors sous les regards interrogatifs que nous lançaient la prof et les autres élèves. Nous traversâmes une série de long couloirs avant d'entrer dans son bureau, Mr Graams nous fit signe de nous asseoir ce que nous fîmes sans broncher, il s'asseyat en face de nous .Il nous scrutait du regard, comme pour savoir lequel de nous deux il allait torturer. Pour échapper à son regard de tueur, je balayât le bureau des yeux, on ne pouvait pas dire que Mr Graams était quelqu'un de soigné, des feuilles étaient éparpillés sur tous le bureau, surement des papiers inutiles comme les notes des objets cassés cette année ou de simple feuilles à distribuer aux élèves, des stylos jonchaient sur la table, et une tasse de café reposait sur un coin du bureau. C'est mr Graams qui débutât la conversation:

-Bien, je suppose que vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites ici, et avant que vos questions ne viennent polluer mes oreilles, écoutez-moi, j'ai reçus l'ordre de vous tuer, ce n'est donc pas mon choix, je le précises car lorsque j'ai tué votre ancien CPE il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Des questions? Je suis toute ouïe.

Quoi? il vient pas de dire qu'il avait tué notre ancien CPE et il veut pas nous tuer là?

-Je comprends pas trop

-Enfin Percy, ne fait pas l'innocent, tu as vaincu Cronos, a humilié Hares, a retrouvé l'éclair de Zeux, alors ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Bref il est temps pour moi de vous tuer.

NI une ni deux, il se levât et poussât un rugissement mi- humain, mi-homme, et ce que je vis fut plus effroyable, des touffes de poiles lui sortaient de partout, ses yeux changèrent de couleurs, pour passer au rouge sang, des griffes lui sortirent des mains, des crocs lui apparurent:

-Vous êtes un loup garou? lui demandais-je

-Un lycanthrope imbécile!

Il se lançât alors sur moi, j'esquivait de justesse et dégainait Turbulance,il voulut me griffer mais je parait l'attaque, j'allais moi-même lui asséner un coup mais il se protégeât avec la première chose qui lui tombait sous la patte, c'est à dire...le bureau, je profitais qu'il se remette en position de combat pour lui transpercer le ventre avec mon épée. Il tombât alors à genou et poussait un hurlement de colère:

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!mais il se relevât alors plus en colère que jamais, et le trou qui s'était formé dans son ventre cicatrisât à la vitesse de l'éclair. Imbécile, le bronze céleste ne me fait rien dutout!

Ce qui voulait dire que je ne pouvais faire qu'une seule chose pour que Mark ne soit pas en danger...fuir.

Je tirais Mark par son tee-shirt et nous partîmes en courant de son bureau. Je n'avais jamais courut aussi vite de ma vie, ce n'est pas que j'avais peur pour moi, la malédiction d'Achille me protégeait, mais j'avais plutôt peur pour Mark, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrives quelque chose.

Nous arrivâmes au grillage de l'école, ça n'allait pas être chose facile de l'escalader, il faisait deux fois ma taille ci ce n'est plus, mais lorsque qu'un loup garou vous cours après, vous pouvez faire des choses incroyable, comme escalader un grillage haut de quatre mètres. Nous courâmes dans Manhattan, zigzagant entre les passant qui devaient se poser des questions ,mais franchement ,je n'en avait rien à faire, mr Graams nous rattrapait, j'étais fatigué, Mark aussi, alors à quoi bon continué.

Je commençais à ralentir, Mr Graams n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, trois mètre...deux mètres...il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur moi...et le temps ralentit, au sens littéral, je vis les images défiler à une vitesse fulgurante ,pour finir à quelques mètres de la colonie, je rassemblait alors mes dernières force et fonçai me réfugié derrière les barrières magiques .Enfin ,j'étais en sécurité.

Mark?!Je l'avais oublié, je commençais à paniqué et à le chercher dans tous les sens, pour finalement le trouver entrain de reprendre son souffle à deux mètres de moi, derrière les barrières, il avait passé les barrières, Mark était un sang mêlé.


End file.
